He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not: A Sweet Tooth Fanfic
by luvdisneyfanfic
Summary: When Jack tries to set Toothiana and Bunnymund up, things go wrong in the process. Can Jack fix it before it's too late for this couple?


Jack knew there was something up with Bunnymund and Toothiana, and the other guardians knew it too. Sandy kept giving them dreams of romantic getaways together, and North hung up mistletoe wherever they were likely to stand. It was only a matter of time before they got their hints and things would become… Well, awkward. Jack needed to act before that happened.

"Let me check your teeth, Bunny, just this once!" Tooth flew around North's workshop, chasing a frantic, buck-toothed bunny around.

"Not now, sheila, I haven't, uh, brushed yet." Jack flashed his crooked smile at them. They were acting like an old married couple.

"Come on, Bunny, why don't you let Tooth check your teeth? Not scared, are you?"

Bunnymund glowered at him. "I said later, Frost." He stormed off to the Globe Room.

Tooth and Jack watched Bunny leave. Toothiana seemed to sigh a little and her eyes got all glazed over, like she was stuck in a daydream.

"Uh, Earth to Tooth!" She snapped out of it. "So, Bunny, huh?"

Tooth's feathers pricked up and she blushed delicately. "Wha-? I don't… I mean…"

"I knew it! You have a thing for him!"

"Do not!"

"Yeah, you do."

"I don't… I'm not.. I mean, I'm not _in love_ with Bunnymund!"

"But?" Tooth sighed. Jack was persistant.

"But… But he's funny-and-nice-and-sweet-and-brave-and-tough-and-j ust-so-great-and-it'd-be-cool-if-he-liked-me-back- but-I-seriously-doubt-he-does."

Jack laughed. "Whoa, Tooth, breathe!" She giggled.

"I'm sorry, you're the first one I've ever told! I've been crushing on him _forever_!"

"And now you can tell him." Jack pushed her toward the Globe Room, where Bunnymund surely was.

"Wha-? No! No, I can't! Jack, please don't make me!"

Bunnymund was having a similar conversation with North and Sandy in the Globe Room.

"So. You like Toothiana, no?" North asked through a thick Russian accent.

"What? Uh, no, sorry, mate. We're just friends, ok?"

North laughed when Bunny's ears twitched irritably. "You _are_ a stubborn bunny! Just admit it."

"There's nothing to admit!"

"What do you think, Sandy?" A sand egg, heart, and tooth appeared over his head, telling them that, in his opinion, Bunny was definitely in love with Toothiana.

"Sandy? You too? But, I'm not…"

"Yes, you are."

"But I don't…"

"Yes, you do!"

"I don't… I'm not… Oh, bloody hell, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH TOOTHIANA!" That was unfortunate timing, because Jack was pushing Tooth into the room, and she heard him loud and clear.

"T-toothiana! I, uh, I… I gotta go." He retreated into his Warren with a tap of his foot.

"He… he doesn't love me," Tooth sobbed. Jack looked shocked and guilty. This was his idea and it had gone horribly wrong.

"He is a stubborn rabbit. He'll come around, you'll see." Tooth smiled a very sad, wet smile, like the kind of smile you make when you feel like you'll drown if you cry anymore.

"Thanks, North. I should get going, I have quarters to deliver." She flitted away.

North and Sandy gave Jack a look. "How are you going to fix this, Jack?"

"What? Me? Why me?"

"It was your idea."

"You were supposed to take care of Bunny!"

"Well, now it's your job to fix it. I'm busy." Jack sighed.

"Sandy?" Sandy shook his head no. Jack was on his own.

Everyone was to report to the Globe Room for a meeting. As far as Toothiana and Bunnymund were concerned, this was just a meeting to discuss more ways to keep children believing, but the other guardians knew better. It was Jack's plan to finally get these two together.

"You've got to stay, Bunny, we need to plan for the rest of the year!" North told him.

"But I feel bad about what I said today, and…"

"Good! You can apologize! You _will_ come, you must!"

"Fine. And if things go bad?"

"If things go bad," Jack answered, "you can hide in your tunnels of cowardice until things blow over."

"Damn it, Frost, I swear to God…"

"Save it, Cottontail, I got your back. Just let me handle things."

"Fine. I'll go to the meeting. But not for Bunnymund, for the children." Sandy nodded vigorously and gave her a thumbs up.

The meeting began as usual. North talked about Christmas, Bunny argues that Easter was better, Sandy fell asleep multiple times. There was tension between Tooth and Bunny, so thick you could cut it with a knife. But Jack planned to fix that.

"So. Bunny, anything you have to say for yourself?"

He cleared his throat, and his whiskers twitched nervously. "Tooth, I'm, uh, I'm sorry about what I said earlier today and I want you to know that I… I take it back. You're really great, sheila."

"Thank you, Bunnymund." She was still very tense. Maybe if Jack could get her into one of her fangirl-y phases, she would break this attitude.

Jack nodded at North, who nodded back. Everything was in place. "You wanted to check his teeth, didn't you?"

Bunnymund backed away. "No. No, that's alright. I don't…" But Tooth let out a squeal that drowned him out completely.

"YES YES YES! COME ON, YOU NEED TO SIT DOWN!" Tooth dragged him to the closest chair and stuck her fingers in his mouth.

Their faces were close, Jack noticed, and Bunny's whiskers twitched. They tickled Tooth, who giggled, partly because it tickled, and partly because Bunny looked so nervous.

"I like your teeth," she said.

"I like your feathers."

"I like your ears."

"I like you."

"I love you."

"I… I love you, too." Tooth leaned in and kissed him.

"What do you know," North said. "We didn't even need the mistletoe!"


End file.
